


"Had enough yet?" "You know I never will"

by orphan_account



Category: House of 1000 Corpses (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bill is a cock slut basically, but only slightly - Freeform, oh boy here's some gross stuff, wow please don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill loves when him and Sid are booked at the same convention, but really only for the hotels rooms.





	"Had enough yet?" "You know I never will"

**Author's Note:**

> Another terrible writing to throw into the hellhole that is ao3. Also, gotta fill up their tag so here, some old men fucking in a hotel room.

Soon, the pair found themselves in a cab heading back to their motel after the convention. Although Bill loved conventions (especially the ones he went to with Sid) he had spent the entirety of this day waiting for this one to be over. It had been three months since he had last seen Sid, three months since he had last been fucked raw by Sid.

 

Though the cab was already going at a fast speed, Bill couldn't help but wish it went faster. Every so often, he'd sneak a glance at Sid. He couldn't help it really, he looked absolutely breathtaking, illuminated by the moonlight and the lights of the city. It wasn’t long until those little ‘subtle’ glances became full on gawking.

 

“Had enough yet?” teased Sid after a while, eyes still fixed on the shifting landscape.

 

“You know I never will,” answered Bill.

 

“I should hope not.” said Sid, turning to look at him. “I don’t know if I could cope otherwise.”

 

“Cheesy.”

 

“Like you’re any better.” Sid smiled, his hand coming to rest on Bill’s knee. “I don’t know if I told you this, but being without you for longer than a few weeks is the worst thing I’ve ever had to do.”

 

Bill drew in a breath as Sid’s hand migrated to his thigh, fingers softly running down the inner seam of his pants leg.

 

“Sid,” he said, “We’re almost there.”

 

Sid exhaled, pushing his glasses up his nose. While to the untrained eye, he looked like the image of calm, Bill knew him well enough to see the barely restrained tension simmering under the surface. “I know.” he whispered. “Sorry, Bill, I can barely hold myself back right now.” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Bill’s ear before saying. “Daddy’s missed his boy.”

 

Bill shuddered, fingers curling into fists as he bit down on his lip to prevent any embarrassing noises from escaping. The heat from Sid’s palm bled through the fabric of his trousers, a subtle reminder of the absolute ownership of him that Sid was only too keen to exercise in the bedroom.

 

After what felt like an age,they arrived at the hotel. Bill checking in as Sid payed the cab fare. A usual routine for each night they did...this. It had almost become like second hand nature for Bill to share Sid’s hotel room, whether or not he had even booked his own. 

 

The next few minutes passed by in a blur, and he soon found himself standing outside one of the many doors. Bill could barely get the key in the lock, hands shaking as he felt Sid’s body press into his from behind. Sid didn’t say anything as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, dropping his head into the crook of his neck. Shudders travelled down Bill’s spine as Sid’s hot breath touched his skin, his beard leaving Bill’s skin irritated, a quiet moan leaving his lips. He leaned back, wanting to feel more of him, the other man’s body acting like a tether to ground him onto the Earth. Everything about Sid right now almost overwhelmed him. His scent, his voice, his touch...

 

“Need some help there?”

 

Bill blinked, realizing that he’d zoned out, mind completely focused on the man behind him.

 

“Sorry!” he said, quickly opening the door. While he expected Sid to start ripping his clothes off the moment they stepped indoors, he was sorely disappointed when the other man simply walked past him, pulling a beer from the mini fridge, taking a drink, and heading to close the window blinds

 

He wasn't disappointed for long though.

 

“Bill.” Sid’s voice had lost its easy-going lilt, replaced by the low tone of command that Bill only associated with one thing. “Come here, would you baby?”

 

Bill swallowed, his cock already half hard with anticipation. Making his way from where he was currently standing unpacking his clothes, he drew in a breath at the sight of Sid, .

 

“Clothes off.”

 

Bill hastily complied, trying not to seem too eager. Dropping his clothes to the floor, and placing his hat on a nightstand, he stood in front of Sid. Sid looked as good as usual, a nicely fitting t-shirt covering his broad body, looking so perfect next to Bill’s small frame. He gave Bill a quirky smile, dark brown eyes shamelessly raking across Bill’s bare form. Pulling him closer, Sid’s hand cupped Bill’s face, tilting it up as he ran his thumb across his lips.

 

“How’s my baby feeling?”

 

Bill felt his eyes flutter shut unconsciously, his lover’s low voice further igniting the need within him. He moaned quietly, leaning into his touch before answering.

 

“Good. Really good..”

 

Sid hummed approvingly, fingers now travelling down Bill’s neck, gently tracing over the pale skin there. “Look at me baby, I want to see your pretty blue eyes.”

 

Bill’s eyes snapped open, meeting Sid’s. “Sorry.” he breathed.

 

“It’s ok.” he said reassuringly, pressing a quick kiss to Bill’s forehead. “You couldn’t help yourself could you? You’re so good for me, Bill, I can hardly stand it. I really missed you. Did my baby miss me?”

 

“Of course I did, Sid.” said Bill, breath hitching as Sid’s hands trailed down his chest, edging teasingly close to Bill’s arousal, only to move back upwards again. Bill let out a keen at the sensation, every brush of Sid’s skin on his feeling like fire. Sid was being unexpectedly gentle today, far from the ravenous beast he’d expected him to be after being separated for so long. Bill couldn’t blame him, he knew that his boyfriend was the sentimental sort. But as cute as that was normally, he needed more from him today, and by god he was going to get it. Flashing him a pout, Bill whimpered. “That was so mean, leaving me alone for so long. I was lonely, all by myself, having to use my fingers instead of having your big cock inside me.” Bill inwardly grinned, before delivering the killing blow that he knew would trigger the other man. “Maybe I should have found someone else to keep me filled up.”

 

Sid inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing dangerously. Yanking Bill’s head back harshly by his hair, he growled. “What was that, slut?”

 

Bill cried out from the sudden pain, fissures of pleasure opening across his entire body. “Daddy-”

 

“No.” he said, sharp as a whip. “Bill, It looks like you’ve forgotten your place. You belong to me, Bill. No one else can ever take you like I can, you’re mine, just mine.” The words left Sid’s mouth in a rush, filled to the brim with barely restrained lust. The hand that wasn’t currently tangled in Bill’s hair migrated to his neck. His large hand wrapped around the column of Bill’s throat, nails lightly digging into the skin there. Bill gasped, the pain turning him on further as evidenced by his now fully hard cock.

 

“You shouldn’t have said that, baby boy.” said Sid as he pressed down slightly, just enough to restrict his breathing a bit. “And to think that I had planned on spoiling you rotten tonight. Oh well…” Releasing the younger man, Sid turned away.

 

“Go wait for me on the bed, face down, ass in the air. I need to finish up before I fuck you.”

 

Bill nodded, eyes cast downwards. “Yes, sir.” 

 

He obeyed Sid’s orders quickly, lying face down on their bed. After a few minutes of Sid unpacking he heard the man.

 

“So well behaved,” hummed Sid, pleased with the sight that greeted him. He leisurely walked to the side of the bed. Bill pressed his face further into the mattress, tempted to raise his head and see what Sid was doing, but he knew he shouldn’t.

 

After a few agonizing seconds, Bill felt a corner of the mattress dip as Sid sat down on it. He shivered as his hand travelled across his body, down the dips and curves of his back. Knowing what was coming next, he felt his body tense with anticipation, cock steadily leaking onto the bed.

 

“Bill,” Sid’s stern voice broke through the tension filled silence. “Get down at my feet.”

 

Bill’s mind was blank as he obeyed Sid’s order, dropping himself on the floor, his face level with Sid’s lap. The older man’s hard cock evident in his pants, a reminder that as put together as Sid seemed, he was definitely enjoying this as well.

 

Bill could only whimper as Sid looked down at him. “Sid, please…”

 

“Yes baby?”

 

Bill whined, wordless pleas falling from his lips.

 

“Just tell me what you want baby, and you can have it.”

 

“I want your cock,” Bill said, leaning forward to nuzzle the hard bulge in Sid’s pants.

 

Sid gave him a teasing smile, “You want my cock, Bill baby? Tell me what you want to do to it.”

 

Bill bit his lip and squirmed, “I want to suck on it, I want you to fuck my mouth and make me choke, please,” he said. Sid just looked at him for a second before pulling his erect dick from his underwear, signalling Bill to do what he wanted. Bill smiled up at Sid with his usual stupid grin, pressing his face to the cock and placing kisses all along to underside. Bill traced his tongue along the vain up to the head, sucking on it. 

 

Bill pulled a hand up cup the balls, gently squeezing them as he took Sid all the way in his mouth until he reached the base, gagging slightly. He gave a hard suck, causing Sid to buck his hips and jab his cock farther into Bill’s mouth. Bill gagged louder, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

 

Sid ran a hand through Bill’s hair, his other hand gripping firmly on the edge of the bed. He let Bill suck him for few more minutes before he gently pulled the man off.

 

Bill glanced up at Sid, a look of confusion on his face as to why he’d been stopped.

 

“It’s your turn baby, what do you want?” Sid said, still gently stroking the man’s hair.

 

“I-I want Daddy’s tongue.” he whispered.

 

Sid’s eyes widened remembering the heated promise he’d made Bill a few days ago. “Of course, Bill.” he said as pulled the man from the ground and sat him gently on the bed. He slid down the other’s body, gently pushing his legs apart. Sid hummed in the back of his throat as Bill’s pink hole came into view, licking his lips hungrily.

 

“Oh love, you look delicious.” he rumbled. Getting up from the bed, he swiped the bottle of lube from the bedside table.

 

Bill could only watch, mouth agape as Sid drizzled the clear liquid over his fingers before bringing them down to carefully rub his sensitive entrance. Bill gasped as the cold lube touched his skin, goosebumps appearing all over his shivering thighs.

Sid greedily drank in all of Bill’s reactions, from the way his pants turned into drawn out moans when Sid pushed just the tip of his index finger in him, to the way his toes curled when he used his other hand to draw mindless patterns on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. When he was finally satisfied, he spread the other’s legs, placing them over his shoulders. Bill whined as Sid kissed his way up between his legs, tongue paying extra attention to his upper thighs.

 

As prepared as he thought he was, Bill still couldn’t contain the absolutely filthy moan that left his lips as Sid lapped at his slick entrance. Shaking hands tugging slightly at Sid’s shirt as he felt the other’s hot tongue flick across his hole, pushing it in for just a fraction of a second before retracting.

 

“Daddy-ah, please I-”

 

Bill broke off with a squeal as Sid buried his face between his legs, practically making out with his ass.The man’s beard definitely was going to leave a burn the next morning. His back arched, legs tightening further around the other as the stars cleared from his field of vision. Breathing heavily, he looked down, his soul nearly leaving his body at the sight of Sid, eyes shut in concentration, kissing his hole before pushing his tongue as far inside him as it would go.

 

“Oh god, Sid- Daddy, more please I need-ah!” cried out Bill, his cock almost impossibly hard at this point. His hips seemed to move on their own accord, following Sid’s talented tongue as it moved out of him, only to delve back in a moment later. The feeling of the wet muscle stroking his walls was indescribable, as was the mind blowing way Sid swept it over all of his sensitive spots. As much as Bill wanted to bring himself to completion with his hand, the thought of Sid’s wish to make him come with just his tongue echoed in his mind. Keeping his fingers firmly anchored in his shirt, Bill focused on the building heat inside him, so close to exploding.

 

“Tastes so good,” mumbled Sid into the skin of Bill’s thigh, wet lips placing a kiss there. “I could eat you out all night, love.”

 

“Please,” he whimpered, head falling back onto the pillows. He could practically feel his release within him, poised at the edge of a cliff. He just needed a little more- just a tiny push to send him free falling into unimaginable ecstasy.

 

Just then, Sid pulled back his tongue completely. But before Bill could whine about the loss, Sid closed his lips around his rim and sucked.

 

Bill screamed, actually screamed as he climaxed, eyes wide open but unseeing. His neglected cock shot stripes of white all over his abdomen, some even reaching his chin. Taking deep breath after deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Sid above him, looking unimaginably smug.

 

“Did ya like that?” he asked, though if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he certainly knew the answer.

 

“God yes,” said Bill, voice slightly hoarse. “I loved it.”

 

“That’s good baby.” Sid’s fingers hovered over the mess on Bill’s torso, slowly covering themselves in his release. Once he was satisfied, Bill watched as Sid brought his cum covered fingers up to his mouth, sucking them clean. The sight made his spent cock twitch, already preparing him for another round.

 

“Delicious as always.” said Sid, pulling his fingers out with a ‘pop’. 

 

Bill nodded, hands coming up to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “Wanna make you feel good too.” he said softly.

 

“You’re so sweet,” laughed Sid, before bringing their lips together. Bill moaned as Sid slid his tongue past his lips, almost gently exploring his mouth. It didn’t take too long for the kiss to get heated though, as Sid’s neglected arousal demanded attention. Tilting the smaller male’s head up, Sid captured the other’s tongue, sucking on it as he swallowed his moans.

 

Bill still felt light headed from his earlier orgasm, content to simply lean back and let Sid lead. His noises of satisfaction spurred the older male on, little whines and keens escaping their joined lips. Sid’s hand snaked down between them, stroking Bill’s gradually hardening length.

 

“Fuck, please,” whined Bill. “Don't tease, I need you inside me.”

 

“Your little ass really is greedy isn’t it?” said Sid, slapping his ass lightly. “Don't worry, I’ll take care of you. Spread your legs for me, Bill.”

 

Bill complied, settling in against the pillows as Sid wrapped his legs around his waist, positioning his hard cock outside his entrance.

 

“I don't think I can be gentle love.” he said, voice slightly unsteady.

 

“I don't want you to be.” breathed Bill. “Please Sid, I need you.”

 

“God Bill, do you know what you do to me,” exhaled Sid as he pushed in, groaning at the warm wet heat surrounding his cock. “You feel so good baby, so good for Daddy. Do you like my cock inside you?”

 

Bill moaned as he nodded, too far gone to even speak. The stretch of Sid’s cock burned slightly even as relaxed as he was, but it was the best kind of pain. He clung onto Sid, nails digging into the flesh of his back as he fucked into him, starting with a fast pace.

 

“Fuck, so...full.” murmured Bill, gasping every time Sid’s throbbing length slammed into his prostate. “God, you always fill me up so well.”

 

“Shit,” swore Sid, as he drank in all of Bill’s expressions. “Bill, my Bill. You look so beautiful like this baby-ah! So gorgeous, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

 

Sid’s affectionate words, spoken with the heat of passion behind them, went straight to Bill’s heart. No matter how many times he heard Sid sing his praises, the effect they had on him never changed.

 

He only wished that those praises were shown in public instead of having to hide their relationship behind hotel doors and constant traveling.

“Oh god,” whispered Bill, feeling another burst of pleasure travel through him, cock twitching slightly. Sid’s thrusts got more and more erratic, his rhythm falling apart as they inched closer and closer to their respective peaks.

 

“Touch me. Please…”

 

Bill almost came on the spot as he felt Sid’s large hand wrap around his painfully hard cock, stroking it in time with their movements. His release was approaching rapidly, especially now as Sid pleasured him from both sides.

 

“Say my name Bill.” growled Sid, a raging fire contained within his eyes. “Please.”

 

“Daddy-,”

 

“No baby, my name. Please say it Bill, I need to hear you say it.” Sid’s voice broke on the last word, desperation seeping through the cracks, his normally ironclad sense of control, shattered.

 

Feeling his orgasm edge closer and closer, Bill held Sid close to him, so that his mouth was right next to the other’s ear.

 

“Sid,” he whispered. “Sid, Sid, Sid.”

Sid moaned, eyes fluttering shut as goosebumps erupted all over his neck. Gripping the other’s hips tightly, he slammed in one final time, painting his insides white with streaks of come, teeth sinking into the other’s collarbone. Bill loved the feeling of warmth spreading through his abdomen, clenching around Sid, guiding him through his orgasm. The sting of Sid’s teeth on him provided the final push that sent him flying over the edge, arching into his touch as he came, his release covering Sid’s palm. 

 

Bill could only pant, his brain slowly emerging from its earlier lust filled fog. Sid fared no better, content to simply breathe against his neck, murmuring softly into his ear, his southern accent slipping through for a few moments.

 

“How are you feeling, love?” he asked, pulling back to face Bill. “Was I too rough, does anything hurt?”

 

“Sid,” sighed Bill, stroking the other’s sweat soaked hair. “I’m fine. More than fine actually, that was...”

 

“Amazing?” said the other, a smug grin on his face. “Mind blowing? Worth the wait?”

 

“All of the above.”

 

“How are you so perfect?” laughed Sid softly, before pressing their lips together in a chaste simple kiss. Gingerly extracting himself from the other, he moaned under his breath at the sight of his cum leaking from the other’s reddened entrance, pooling on the sheets.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

Bill nodded, feeling slightly sweaty and gross now that his high had worn off. As he made to get up, the soreness in his lower abdomen made him wince slightly. Noticing this, Sid stepped in, sweeping him up in his arms.

 

“Sid!” protested Bill.

 

“The least I can do is carry you.” said Sid matter of factly, as he made their way to the bathroom, pushing the door open with his foot. “I was too rough on you, I’m sorry.”

 

“You weren’t,” said Bill softly as Sid gently set him down in the shower, switching the water on. “Well, you were, but only because I wanted you to be,” he said, fingers tracing down the other’s concerned face. “You’d never hurt me.”

 

“Doesn’t make the thought any less concerning.” said Sid. “Can you stand?”

 

Bill nodded, leaning against his chest, eyes closed. He’d never been this relaxed before, the warm spray of water on his sore body as Sid gently cleaned him, stopping occasionally to press kisses onto his cheeks. By the time he was done, Bill could barely keep his eyes open.

 

The rest of their shower passed by in a blur. Bill could vaguely recall Sid drying him off before quickly changing their soiled bed sheets before wrapping him up in the duvet.

 

“Go ahead and sleep.” he said, holding the other close. “I’m not going anywhere for awhile.”

 

“Maybe you should.” said Bill sleepily.

 

“Hm?”

 

“If this is the kind of reunion we get every time,” he yawned. “I could live with a few more lengthy separations.”


End file.
